


When time run out

by sybersnake



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alpha Young, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rush, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybersnake/pseuds/sybersnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far away from Earth, when the medication run out, what can an omega do. Especially with an unwelcome visitor in his room</p>
            </blockquote>





	When time run out

_T his can’t happen. This... can't...._

 

But his body felt like it was on fire. The slight wetness between his leg was unmistakeable sign. Rush stumbled toward his room, his safe heaven. If he was lucky, he would make it without anyone seeing or worst smelling him.

 

Logically he know his heat suppression would run out soon. And everyone will release what he really was. He know it. He know it would be unavoidable but tried to ignore it as everything else he couldn't help or couldn't solve

 

Like the death of his dear wife.

 

He clenched his fist as the memories tried to resurface. His fingernails dugged painfully into his palm. _Her beautiful eyes, her smile..._ he clenched his fist and closed his eyes, as traitorous tears tried to escape.

 

He was always more emotional this time of the year. It can't be helped. The heat messed with his control. He raised a shaking hand to his head as he stumbled through the dark corridors

 

-

 

Finally his door closed behind him. He was back. Safe and sound. In his den. In his home.

 

He felt relived to be back, his body significantly relaxed. And just in time it seem as his skin felt like it was on fire, his clothes cling to his body and wetness started to run down on the inside of his legs. His lips felt parched. His mind felt foggy. He pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

-

 

He didn't know how long he stood there before suddenly the door chimed and opened with a soft wuss behind him.

 

A familiar smell hit his nose. _Alpha_ whined a small voice in the back of his mind. He froze. His heart beat picked up, his breath become shorter

 

He mentally shocked himself, trying to gain control over his instincts that wanted him _to beg, to whine, to get one all four and …. No!_ He shocked his head. _No..._ He slowly turned toward his uninvited guest.

 

“Colonel” he greeted the familiar figure “I can explain...”

 

But the word get stuck in his throat as the Colonel smirked at him. Beaceause it was not right. It didn't fit to the Colone's face. It didn't belong there. Not on Young face. This man in the Colonels body was someone else...

 

“Who are you?” Rush wanted to snarled but his voice was shaky as the Alpha's smell washed over him. Triggering his instincts. His face felt flushed by the sudden pheromones. A small whine escaped his parched lips

 

“My, my. Rush. If I had know this before...” The _Colonel_ smiled and took a step closer to him.

 

Rush couldn't help but take a step back to try to keep the distance between them. But as he move backward his leg touched the bed behind him. There was no where to go, nowhere to run, the _Colonel_ stood in the way of his only escape.

 

He squirmed his shoulders. Trying to look as tall and strong as he could while his whole inside quivered. The alpha just smirked.

 

“This would have made everything so much easier.” The _Colonel_ said as he stepped closer, he was  only a step away from him. “So much easier. But we can still correct this...error” The _Colonel_ raised his hand and touched his face.

 

“Stop it!” Rush screamed as he tried to made a run for it, but before he could reach the door, the other man grabbed his waist and throw him to the bed. His head swim as he hit the wall.

 

His instincts screamed to him to submit as the bigger man forced him down on the bed. Pressing on the spots that would made any omega submit. The Alpha's smell was all around him suffocating him, making his blood boil. The witness grew between his leg, making him slick and ready...

 

_This wasn't right..._

 

He couldn't wriggle out of his gasp, he just wasn't strong enough. His omega side liked that, liked the idea of a strong alpha. To take control. He just needed to let himself go.... 

 

but... _but_ _this wasn't right..._

 

He know this man, he know what he is able to do.  That he could be a strong alpha if needed.  Who would gave his life to protect his team, his pack...

 

But  _this wasn't right..._

 

His body was bared and turned on his stomach. Strong hands pulled his hands behind his back. His legs were pulled apart. He couldn't move and not just from the weight on his back _It was so long, too long... it was too hard to resist, to control_ as the alpha's hard member was pressed to his backside _..._ _he just need to_ _let all of this go,_ _and, and._ _.._

 

His body was breached. His body bucked. He heard himself whine as the fog slowly take over his mind. He couldn't resist it anymore, he pressed back to the strong trusts. It felt too good _to be filled, to be claimed, to be owned_

 

His body was on fire, his inside was burning. The alphas firm, strong trusts made his inside quiver. He was so close. So ready but...

 

_But this wasn't right..._

 

The _Alpha_ bite him, claimed him. Marked him as his. Rush whined and whimpered. He slowly stopped struggling, went limp under the stronger man as the bond firmly settled in. Warm feeling grew in his stomach.

 

_this wasn't …_

 

The Alpha's trust become erratic. His member grew larger. Every trust hitting his prostrate. The Alpha picked up his speed as he get closer to his release. Strong hands gripped his wrists and hip. Pushing him down into his pillow. Bruises was already forming on his duplicates white skin, marking him even more.

 

Then his alpha was coming, filling him with his seed. He was whining. Pushing his rare to the air, to be able to take as much as he ca. He could feel the warmth of it his belly. He could feel the weight of the Alpha's seed as it filled him, making his stomach perturbed bit by bit.

 

The Alpha's trust slowed as his knot get bigger.

 

The knot stuck inside him. Sealing all of the come inside him. The pressure was too large, the knot felt too great. He felt uncomfortable full. As newer and newer release of seed fill him up. A slight meowing noise left his lips. He never felt this full before. His fingers curled around the pillows as fingers stroked his side and belly.

 

His omega couldn't help but pour. As the alpha's strong hand circled around his slightly rounded stomach. Biting his neck. Claiming him again. Before moving them to be able to lay down a little.

 

After only a short time, his Alpha started to move inside him again as Rush's next wave of heat take over them

 

but for a short while, only for a second or two, in this breaks, Rush's head cleared just enough, to know

 

_this wasn't right..._

 

to be sure, despite this being _his_ body, the one who claimed him

 

_wasn't Young._


End file.
